Mixed
by chicken nu nu
Summary: Summary is in story, STARFIRE AND ROBIN FINALLY GO OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Mixed

CONTINUED POVS

Starfire's gotten some news, some bad news. Blackfire has been murdered, or so people think. Having all the other Titans gone on missions,Starfire turns to Robin for help. Robin wins Starfire's heart,and asks her out,but Starfire would never see what happened next. Robin has left a suprise for Starfire. Starfire,being heartbroken,has no one to turn to. But, a old friend finds Star,and,you guessed it,it's Red X. X gives Star a shoulder to cry on,and Star is left with a choice. Will Star lead a life of CRIME? I do not know... :P

I hope you like!

THERE WILL BE FOLLOW UPS... :P

Starfire's POV-

I decided to go to the TT living room to see what Robin was doing. All the other Titans were out on "missions." Friend Cyborg was setting up Titans East,and friend Raven was preoccupied with BeastBoy on a date. So...with nothing else to do... I went to bother friend Robin!

"Robin...I wish to watch the tv with you." I asked. Robin was looking bummed. He has not been himself since all the other titans left. "Hey Star,I um,I was just monitoring the evil monitor...thingy. Sure! You can watch tv with me." Robin replied. "OH JOYESS!" I said as I sat next to him."BOOP BEEP BEEP DOO!" It was Cyborg calling Robin on his locator."Excuse me Star,I have to take this."Robin said. He walked out of the room as my kanorfka called. "Kory? Are you there?" "Oh! Kanorfka Galfor! How pleasant!...What?...DEAD. Blackfire is dead?"

"Yes,and before she died she even decided to lead a new life,as a good person. But while saving a planet,she died...oh Kory...I am so sorry." "Oh, well,thank you Galfor,for telling me." I closed my locator. I began to cry.

Robin's POV-

"Well...Cyborg...I'm afraid to ask her..." I replied."Listen,Raven said that her Kanorfka,or nanny,or whatever...said that Blackfire was dead. Starfire should be really upset...right? Well...if you like her...and she likes you...you should ask her out!''Cyborg replied. "Well...OK! I'll do it! Well,Star is calling me,gotta go!"I closed my locator and went into the living room to see what Star wanted...she was crying.

"Starfire, are you okay?" I asked I sat down beside her. "Oh...Robin! Blackfire is dead!"She said,bursting into more tears.

"Starfire...I am so sorry. It's going to be okay...you'll see." I said. She wouldn't stop crying as she came closer to me on the couch. She leaned against me...I did not know what to do...so I just held her...hoping she would stop crying. After a while she stopped and we just layed there. I got up,took her hands,and said,"Starfire...will you...um...go out with me?"

I saw Starfire's eyes brighten,as she said,"Oh, Robin,YES!" "Okay. How would you like to go to Gothem tonite?"I asked. "Yes."she replied as she left to her room.

I got off my motorcycle,then helped Star off. She seemed to have Blackfire off of her mind now. I couldn't beleive she said yes when I asked her out! Half my mind was saying"OH MY GOD!" While the other half was going,"SHIT! WHAT DO I DOOOOO!"

I took her into the "fancy restraunt" and Starfire helped herself to a table,pulled a waiter to her table,and asked,"Do you have the container of the delicious yellow liquid?"

I got to admit,it was embarrassing,but,she was so cute at the same time!

I sat down at the table,and said,"Uh...she means mustard..."The waiter looked at me and said discustingly,"Would...that be all?"

I was freakin' embarrassed right now,"Um...she will take...mustard...I will take, ... spagetti." "Thank you for visiting sir."the waiter said and walked off.

When we were done eating I took Starfire to a club. Inside the club there were games, mustard...,dance floors ,karaoke, and all the stuff Starfire liked! "I'll get us some punch." I said. I saw Starfire grab a bottle of mustard, and went to the games.

While I was getting punch, a friend came and said hi. Her name was Carly. "Hi Robin!"

"Oh, hi Carly! I haven't seen you since I left Batman." I said. I decided to sit and chat with her. Starfire was occupied anyway. "Hey Robin, want to dance?"Carly asked me. "Uh..."without me answering, she pulled me to the dancefloor. I didn't realize Starfire was watching.

Starfire's pov-

Robin, with another girl...wh...why? I felt sadness and dissapointment. I left the club to get away from the maddness.

Suddenly...lurking in the shadows...it's Red X!-

"Poor girl, she needs me. It's time for me to make my move, and get Star to quit the Titans!" Red X said.

Sooo...did I suprise you? I am going to write this for a while. So, I hope you like! If you comment...give me tips if I need to improve my Rob/Star/or Red X please! THX!

:)

-CNN


	2. Kidnapped,Star is made of jealousy!

HEY! Sorry it's been a while,I have been busy. Also, sorry for the mixup with Carly. I did not know much about DC. But now I do! So Carly is Barbra. AND THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC! The characters will NOT be OC this time. So read,READ!

Mixed 2!

"Hey Barbra,I should go."Robin said. "Aww,but why?" Barbra asked with a smirk. "I just...have to."Barbra knew something was wrong,the way he looked around. "Ok,but try and stay in touch." she said,she looked at Robin and picked up her things. "Bye."

I started to look for Star,she wasn't in the gameroom,restraunt,dance room...I couldn't find her! I got worried.

I looked outside,and there she was. Finally. I went outside and sat beside her. "Hey Starfire,are you ok?"I asked. "Oh,yes,I'm fine." she would not look at me.

"Hey,why are you mad?Did something happen?""Nothing is wrong,friend."She replied. Robin knew she was lieing. "Come on,what's wrong?" "Why don't you ask your friend that!?"Starfire replied. "Who,Barbra? She's just a friend."I said. "Robin,you were with her for 2 hours!" "I realize that,I'm sorry. We haven't seen each other for a long time."I replied.

"But Robin,you should have been with me! Am I not your girlfriend? Are we not doing the going out?" She got angry,and her eyes turned green. "I know that. She called me over,I just got destracted."I told her. Why should she blame me? It was an accident!

"Well you should have done the distracting with me!" She prepared to throw a star bolt at me,then lowered her fists with a sigh. She started crying,and sat back down. "Star,"I said under my breath. "I need some time, ALONE!"she said.

Starfire's pov

"Grrr. Thinks he can just go off with another girl...leaves me alone...on our first date!"I wiped away some tears. I sat alone near a tree...a tree that started talking?

"Hey Starfire." The voice came closer,and I saw who it was. "Red X?"I looked at him,and he looked back. "Who else? Why are you crying?"he asked. "Well...it was.." "Robin hurt you,didn't he." "Y-yes."I swelled up. I cried more. "Hey,wipe those tears."He said.

"Starfire, I know it hurts. But I have a favour to ask." "What is it?"I asked. "Well, you could come with me. I will never hurt you,and I will allways be by your side."Red X replied. "Red X, it would be fun, but..."Star was inturrupted,"LOOK OUT STAR!"Red X moved he rout of the way and took the blow. "*Cough*Some kinda gas..."Red X said, soon after passing out.

TO BE CONTINUED!...

Yeah,I know, kinda short,and kinda bad,but I have A LOT going on. Read and enoy!

~CNN~


End file.
